Pieces of Zoey's and Stark's life
by NiNhA.3
Summary: A series of stories about their moments of hardships,fun and love. Piece 3:"The Warrior Contract".
1. A Little Break

Zoey's POV

Finally, one year after Kalona was killed, my life was finally coming back to normal. Too bad I have to spend all my time studying like crazy to make sure I can become a good High Priestess. Because a High Pristess without knowledge is nothing but a empty shell, or so they say...

I'm grateful and all for the opportunity to finish school and relax a little before taking a part on society but now everybody was on my back making me study, study and study. Even my friends! And it's not like Shaunee and Erin are the study-type. I never thought how tiresome studying could be, especially with everyone reminding me all the responsibilities that are waiting for me outside school. I get it! Did they have to say that every second?

I rested my forehead on the table, which was full of books that I still have to read. Suddenly the door of my room bursts open and Stark comes in. Oh, there it is the one person who doesn't try to give me a responsibility speech, of course, probably because he can feel how annoyed I am every time someone even mention it. Or maybe because he's just as annoyed since he's always with me and has to listen it as well.

But Stark's smile was different today. Instead of wearing his cocky smile that I loved so much, he had a smile of a mischievous child who did something wrong, knew it and liked it.

"Come on Zo, let's get out of here" He said, his smile only becoming bigger.

"Huh?"

"We gotta do this fast, come on!" Stark took my hand and was leading me to the door.

"Wait Stark. Where are we going?" I started panicking. Was there something wrong? I just didn't freak out because Stark's face said something entirely different from wrong.

"Hey, you trust me, right?" He said while stopping on the track and looking at me.

"You know I do." I said .

"Great. Then you don't have to know where we are going, my lady." He kissed my palm and started to walk faster, taking me with him.

We stopped when we were outside the House, where a BMW black car was parked. Stark opened it with a car key in his hands that I didn't realized he was holding until now.

He helped me to get in the car and started driving away from the House of Night. I just glared at him, expecting some kind of explanation. His eyes met mine, but instead of giving me an answer he only chuckled and winked.

I felt seriously annoyed that he refused to tell me what the hell was going on, but deep inside there was a bubble of excitement of getting out the House and I knew he could feel it too.

After some time he stopped the car but didn't make any movement or signal that we were getting out. He only turned himself on the seat to look directly at me. He didn't said anything neither, just kept that smile of his. Not knowing almost anything about this sudden travel, I just asked…

"So?"

He chuckles. "So, what?" Great, just pretend you don't know what I'm talking about

"So, can you tell me now where we are?"

"I could, but I think it's better if you check it out for yourself. Just look at the car window"

Just when I really looked at the tainted window I realized where we were. It was an empty parking lot with a building I recognized right beside it. But it wasn't possible, was it?

"Stark, you kidnapped me to bring me to the cinema?"

"Yep. But remember it was a willing kidnapping. So there's no problem at all" He said with his cocky smile back on his face.

"No problem at all? Lenobia will flip when she discover I'm here instead of studying, and what if they think something bad happened with—"

"Hey, hey. Zoey, breath. I've taken care of everything. I talked with Lenobia, Darius and the guys" His smile became warm. "I know how much you have been stressing about your studies and I decided you need a break from everything and everybody else."

Oh, so that's what it was. In the moment I realized he did everything for me I felt so grateful and happy to have him by my side that I kissed him fully in the lips and whispered "Thanks, you're the best warrior ever".

"If I don't say 'You're welcome' will you kiss again?" He asked cockily

I just laughed and enlaced my hand with his. He came closer to me.

"Want to hear my plans?"

"Plans? You've got more than one?"

"Of course! It's the best warrior ever we're talking about, remember?"

I laughed again "Ok, you got me. What plans?"

"Well, Plan 1 consists in going to the cinema, watch whatever movie is there, have dinner wherever you want and after do whatever you feel like it."

"Plan 2 involves the city map. You randomly point somewhere on the map, with your eyes closed, and then we have to go there"

"And finally, Plan 3 is about you doing whatever you want with me. If you want a suggestion, I think that's the best one, for sure" He finished with a wink and a sexy smile.

"Even though it's a tough choice, I think I will stay with Plan 2" I said trying, with no success, not to smile.

"Okay, even though I think Plan 3 is still the best, your wish is my order" he put an arm around me, whispered in my ear "All you have to do before you go is tip the driver". And then he kissed me softly.

When he kissed me I remembered that had been some while since we enjoyed each other's company like this, and how much of a good kisser he was… I put my arms around his neck, put a hand on his soft hair and let him deepen the kiss. It started becoming more passionate at each second that passed and his hands were roaming from my shoulders to my hips but barely touching it.

I became more aware of his hands and suddenly wished that he would really touch me. I sat on his lap straddling him. His response was immediate, he stifled a groan and kissed me passionately. I kissed back with the same amount of need and desperation as him.

I shivered with excitement when his hands went under my shirt and started gently doing small circles on my hips and the small of my back. All my thoughts and desires were about him, his hands on me and his hot mouth on mine.

Stark suddenly lifted me and laid me on the back seats. I didn't like the lost of contact between us so I pressed him against me so we were both lying on the bench, with him on top of me. I grabbed his hair to urge him to kiss me again and he took off my shirt with the same urge. Then he was immediately kissing my scar. I didn't freak since he had already seen it too many times but I was always a little embarrassed when he looked at it. But this thought went away as his kisses were becoming more erotic, and started going down to my breasts.

He took my bra off baring my breast and all I could do was moan into his mouth while he caressed my breasts with his hands. He left me panting to put my skirt down and leave me just on my panties. Deciding that he was with too much clothing compared to me, I took his shirt off while roaming my hands on his broad back.

Stark started to kiss my neck, my jaw and up to my mouth again. I opened my mouth to him, allowing him to drink me in. The contact skin to skin was making me become utterly lost into him. My desire became need and I wrapped my hips around his, feeling his bulge between my legs.

His response to me was fierce. He moved his hips against mine and his breath deepened. He looked into my eyes and inside his own I saw need, love and concern.

"Zoey, in the car? Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it" He said huskily and gently cupped my butt in his hands. Then he whispered "But Goddess, I don't want to stop. I need you"

"Well, I think it's a great car. Besides…" I answered panting and moved my already wet panties against his erection. "…I need you too. Now".

Stark didn't think twice. He took off any piece of clothe left between us and entered me. His thrusts were slow and long with an intensity only increasing at each thrust. I was feeling him on my core and couldn't hold my moans. He started filling himself deeper and faster into me, his moans matching mine until both of us reached the climax and moaned each other's name.

Stark hold me into his arms and gave me chaste kisses until my breath was normal again. He put his face on my hair and suddenly chuckles.

"Hm?" I asked, still felling too affected with what we did to make a real question.

"I told you that Plan 3 was the best one" He said with a cocky smile.

I just laughed on his chest and asked "So, can we still do Plan 2?"

* * *

**I hope that it wasn't too graphic for you guys. The type of fanfic that I was really thinking of writing is like this. I actually have fun writing mature fics. Sorry for any misspelling mistakes or any type of mistake there. I'm actually Brazilian so that's not my first language at all.**

**Well, I'm just posting this because I already had it on my computer. But because of the lack of review I'm probably not going to write more pieces. Not sure if I want to write something that nobody is going to read =/ **

_Tumarishima_**, you saved my life! I didn't realized I've made the first two paragraphs on the third person. It's a old fic and I didn't read before posting.**

**It's all correct now, I mean, I hope it is.  
**


	2. A Not So Fun Bed Talk

A Not So Fun Bed Talk

It was right after they fought and won against Kalona that things changed. Everybody was back but Tulsa's House of Night was never the same.

Zoey was nominated Tulsa's High Priestess, but seeing that she didn't had the knowledge to fulfill her job, the Council decided to let her finish her years as a student before she'd take place as a actual High Priestess, which was great for Zoey. She was really nervous just thinking about all the responsibilities she would have after her 4 years studying. While she was studying, Lenobia would be in her place as temporary High Priestess.

The Staff and the students realized their lack of judgment and apologized to Zoey. It was their first night back and everybody was exhausted. The Nerd Herd said their goodbyes and went to bed. Stark, as a good warrior, took Zoey to her room seeing that she was still shaken with everything that happened. When he was just turning to go to his own room, she called him.

"Stark…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he looked at her with tired eyes.

"Can… Can you stay with me this night? I just… That's the first night I'm actually sleeping after… you know." She looked down while talking.

He comes closer, hold her into his arms and touch his forehead with hers. "Of course, of course I can. Come on, let's get in".

He put her on the bed, took her shoes off and them his own. Then Stark lies beside her and hold her close to him. Zoey snuggles closer and closes her eyes. She knew that she would probably stay awake the whole night but she was glad Stark was there with her. While she was thinking about that, Stark whispers on her ear.

"Zoey… You have to let yourself feel it"

"Feel what?" She was afraid she'd know where he was trying to get at.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about"

"Know what, Stark?" She was beginning to feel annoyed, that's what she's feeling.

"Look, I know I wasn't supposed to "spy" on your feelings and I had my mouth shut the whole time. But just because I didn't said anything doesn't mean I think what you are doing with yourself is right" His tone was dead serious and that made Zoey quiet. He just kept talking.

"After Heath died and you came back, you locked all yours feelings deep inside of you so you could focus on killing Kalona, and you did. See, I get that it was necessary and that's exactly why I didn't say a word. I knew how you felt for Heath and how broke you were when he was gone. Hell, I felt your soul shatter. If you though it was for the best to ignore all the pain you were feeling for his lost, who was I to say something?" His words were rushed like he had been holding himself for some time and suddenly he was saying everything on his mind.

"But then, when we finally defeated him you were still like that. Pretending there's nothing wrong with you, that there is no pain on you, not from losing Heath or killing Kalona. I know that some part of you loved Kalona and that part is suffering just as much as you are suffering for Heath. But you acted like you got through everything and was just fine" He was starting to slow down his words and his tone was beginning to have angst in it.

"I know I don't have any right to tell you what to do but… I can't stand anymore. It's like watching you drown without you knowing you're drowning. That's not right. You don't have to pretend anymore, it's over. You have to let yourself feel the pain. It's okay to suffer, it's okay to cry."

Only when he said it that Zoey realized how much she just wanted to scream and cry her heart out for Heath, for Kalona and for everybody's death. She wanted to have someone to say that everything was going to be alright, that the pain would eventually go away. So she cried, sobbed, whimpered, sniffled and cried some more. She cried so much that Stark's shirt was probably soaking, but he didn't said anything, he just held her strongly in his arms while she let everything out. And when Zoey started calming down he started whispering sweet things on her ear and let her mourn silently next to him. Both of them stayed awake until it was time to get out of bed to start a new day.

"I think it's time to get up…" Zoey said.

"Hey, we don't have to. I can talk to Lenobia and say that you still are too tired and need some more time to rest" He said kissing her forehead.

"No… I really want to go back to having classes. You're coming with me, right?"

"Of course, my lady." He kissed her lips softly. "Always. Even when you get tired of looking at my face and tell me to use a paper bag in my head. Actually, I always wanted to know how it feels like using one. I bet I would still be pretty hot with it." He gives her a cocky

"Stark, you're impossible" Zoey can't help but chuckle.

"Oh, is that a smile that I am looking at?" Stark then cuddles closer and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Thanks for being by my side. I don't know what I would do without you"

"My pleasure, my lady."

Zoey didn't know if the pain was ever going to fade away, but she was certain that with Stark by her side, she could handle it.

The End

* * *

**I hope that you liked! I'm planning on doing each chapter as a different moment on their life. Some of them are going to be funny, others are going to be more angst like this one. I decided to make this one first because even though there are a lot of fanfics talking about after Tempted, just some of them show Zoey's suffering. Actually, I'm not sure at all if that was any good… **

**So, review just to tell me if I suck or not (lol, but seriously, just tell me in my face) so I won't lose my time writing this fanfic. **


	3. The Warrior Contract

**Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I wasn't going to write anymore but you**** guys convinced me to go on!**

**But the thing is, I have no idea what I should write! **

**I would really appreciate if you guys could give me some ideas of any moment that I could write about.**

**This one-shot is**** actually about the difficulties of love. About how Zoey would always annoyed in the books whenever she'd realize Stark was spying on her feelings. So I though "Hey, I wanna write about the down part of their bond!" **

**PS: I am not sure how their relationship is gonna change after Burned, so for now I'm ignoring the new facts that Burned brought to their relationship.**

**

* * *

**

The Warrior Contract

Fledglings were bumping into each other on the corridors in order to get first in the cafeteria. But it's not because they were starving or some fight was going to happen there. It was just the normal excitement induced by Easter. Vampires didn't believe in Christ but for them the tradition didn't have anything to do with him. Everybody knew what that day meant: Chocolate. Just having chocolate on the cafeteria was a miracle by itself since the teachers always liked to make them eat healthy food. It granted all the fledglings on sugar high. So you can say it was the day that nothing could've bothered any of them. Well, that is, any of them but Zoey.

The Nerd Herd was sitting on the same spot as usual, but their daily bickering was gone. Of course, why waste time arguing with each other when you can have all-you-can-eat chocolate? Everybody was on their best mood and surprisingly enough, that kind of pissed Zoey off.

Zoey'd been busy studying on any free time that she could take. Of course, if only she had read that damn book Neferet told her to read, she would already know most of things she's studying now. But she didn't. And now she not only has to go on her normal classes, but also on advanced classes and High Priestess classes. Oh yeah, so much for being Marked and running away from a Math test.

To make it all worst, Stark was giving her the 'I'm-spying-on-your-feelings' look, which just made her more pissed off. Huh, Easter was doing great things for her mood.

Once Zoey realized her friends were engaged on a conversation about chocolate, she decided to actually pay attention on it instead of thinking about all the extra classes she would have on that day.

"Don't you guys feel bad eating chocolate bunnies? It just breaks my heart every time" said Jack looking at his bunny without a head.

Damien smiled at him and said "Did you know that the first edible Easter Bunnies were made in Germany during the early 1800s and were made of pastry and sugar?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes "Oh Goddess! Who cares about the chocolate bunnies? Who cares about where they came from? The only thing you should know is that they are delicious and make you fat! You gay people…" Her voice was lacking any real mocking so Jack and Damien just gave her small smiles in return. "Oh crap, I just realized that I can actually get fat with this human body. I don't have the same metabolism as before. Fucking great, now I can't even eat chocolate" Aphrodite stared at her chocolate bunny with a sad face.

"Don't worry my love. I would never leave you even if you changed on the outside. Your real beauty is on the inside" Darius said and smiled warmly to her.

Incredulous looks were directed at Darius but he didn't notice it, or at least pretended not to. Shaunee and Erin were giving him ups and downs with their eyes.

"Hey, hot stuff. If you need something on the outside..." Shaunee started.

"…We are here for you." And Erin finished with a wink.

To make Aphrodite angrier, the twins started to blow kisses to Darius, which Aphrodite responded by making threats. But seeing that they were on sugar high, the bickering was more like teasing between best friends. Oh, the miracles that Easter and a big quantity of chocolate can do.

Zoey made eye contact with Stark, who was sitting right across her in the table. Stark automatically showed his usual cocky smile and with voice full of affection said,

"Hey, my lady. There's melted chocolate on your fingers. You better eat it before it completely melts. Or I'm going to get funny ideas about you and melted chocolate, on a bed. "

Zoey gave him a sharp look, which he responded by raising his hands in defeat while wearing a sly smile. She then looked at her hands and saw that in fact the chocolate she was holding was melting. She put the chocolate down "I don't really feel like eating chocolate anyway"

Stark raised his eyebrows and became worried "What's wrong? Do you want anything else? Do you want me to get some blood?"

"No, I'm fine. Don`t worry" His concern for her would always make her all warm inside, even if sometimes she would get annoyed with him and his need to protect her. Since her Otherworld episode, Stark has been more protective than the normal. But she knew that he only started acting that way because he loved her, and she was grateful for so much concern. She really was. So every time, she would fight against her annoyance and anger at him, and would tell him not to worry.

But what happened next was something Zoey didn`t even know how to begin to explain.

"You sure? You've been too stressed out. Blood can help a little" Zoey wandered if he was keeping a psychic eye on her feelings all this time. That initiated a spark of anger inside her but she answered anyway "Yeah, I'm sure".

"Priestess, there's no problem in having some blood, even if you're not injured. You know that, right?" Stark reached for Zoey's hand and ran his thumb on her palm.

Zoey sighed "I know, I know. It doesn`t have anything to do with blood" Then, she looked down avoiding any eye contact.

"But there is something, doesn't? I can feel it. I'm your warrior, you can tell me anything" Zoey could almost visualize the words as they came out Stark's mouth. She`d lost the count of how many times he said that to her. And today, for some reason, it really irritated her hearing those words once again.

"Look, Stark. Is nothing, all right?" Her tone was a bit bitterer than she planned it to be but she didn't apologize.

"How do you expect me to believe that when I can feel that some-" Zoey interrupted him with angry whisper "Oh, so you ARE spying on my feelings!"

"What? Well yeah, but-"

"Of course you are spying on me. You've been paranoid since I came back from the Otherworld!" Zoey voice was increasing at each word said and gained the attention of the table.

"Paranoid? Zoey, I'm just worried about you" Stark put his hand on his hair in a confused manner.

"I told you before I didn`t like the idea of you 'sensing' me. I mean, you can 'sense' that I don`t like it, right?" Zoey rose from the table. When she saw that Stark was doing the same, she said "Stark, seat down. Please, I don`t wanna fight with you okay? And right now, just thinking about it is making me angry. We can talk later."

Stark didn't nod or said anything. He only sat back and kept looking at her with his eyes full of hurt. But Zoey didn't saw it because she didn't look back. She also avoided looking around her. She was sure that if she saw any fledging staring at her, she would blow the cafeteria up. She rushed to the doors without a second thought.

Back on the table, Aphrodite decided to break the ice "So, PMSing anyone?"

When Zoey reached the corridors she slowed down and tried to think rationally. _'I was just so… angry.'_ was the only thought she could process on the moment. Without realizing, her feet brought her back to her room. She jumped on her bed, stared at the ceiling and gave a big sigh.

'_What a bullpoopie! I managed to scream at Stark, make a scene of myself on the cafeteria and I don`t even know why__.' _Zoey tried to think what happened to her on the cafeteria, but as long as she was concerned, it was just a normal day. Maybe there was something on her chocolate. _'Yeah ,that's it.'_ But even she couldn't believe on her conclusion.

'_Oh Goddess, maybe I'm becoming crazy. It's not the first time I had an anger attack.'_ Tears started forming into her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry 'That`s ridiculous! What's wrong with me?'

Panic started to build on her and Zoey did the only thing that she knew it would make her feel better. She automatically dialed her grandma's number and waited.

"U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, has been a while" Zoey heard her grandma's voice and that was enough to calm her a little.

"Hi,Grandma. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, honey. But I think I'm the one who should be asking that question, hm?" Zoey loved how her grandma knew her enough to recognize something was wrong just with the tone on her voice.

"…Grandma, I've just freaked out on Stark" She sighed "And I know it's not his fault, and I thought that with time I would get used to it, and I know I'm exaggerating, but… It bothers me, a lot. I feel like I have no privacy and it makes me angry and…" Her grandma let a small laugh out.

"Ok my daughter, just calm down. First, I think the stress of your compromise with everything made you sensitive and made you overreact a little. But let's see if I got what you are saying. I'm assuming you're talking about him sensing your feelings. And it naturally upsets you because you've always been an independent person. You feel like you need a space of your own. Like a mental personal space. Right?"

"Goddess, yes grandma. But I don't know how to say that without looking like I don't want Stark around. I love him, I really do. I don't want him to feel uneasy for doing his job."

"Well, Zoeybird. Unfortunately there's not much I can do. It seems the solution of that problem lies on your hands. And Stark's hands as well. How about you both sit and talk this through? I'm sure if you calmly tell him that he will understand. I can tell that boy really loves you, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya . Don't be afraid to be honest with people who love you." Zoey felt her eyes watering as her grandma were sinking on her. "The sooner the better. I'm gonna go now so you can solve this right away,ok ZoeyBird? Love you, my daughter."

"Bye Grandma, I love you too" Zoey whispered. She hung the phone and composed herself. Then she went after Stark to come clean with him.

Through it all, Stark didn't said a word. He just listened to everything Zoey had to say. Hell, Zoey wasn't even sure if he was blinking. He wore the mask of a warrior. When Zoey finally let all out, they just sat there, looking into each other eyes waiting for the silence to be broken…

"So…?" Zoey asked.

"So… I don't know what to say. If…" Stark seemed unsure of himself. "Never mind".

"If what?" Zoey tried to ask in the nicest tone she could do.

"If… if it was with someone else… would it be easier for you?"

Only there Zoey realized it. Stark thought he was the problem. And oh no, she didn't even considered that being the problem. She only needed to explain it to him.

"No, of course not Stark. It's not about you, I know for a fact you're the only person I would choose to be my Warrior. It's just that I didn't know everything that was included with the bond…"

"Like you signed a contract without reading between the lines?" Stark gave her a bitter smile.

"Well, yeah. But you have to know that I don't regret it anyway and I would never change my decision even if I had the chance." Zoey put her hands on Stark face and stared into his eyes.

She saw Stark's doubts and uncertainty vanish in his eyes. His shoulders which were tense before, now were relaxed. He sighed profoundly, leaned on Zoey and kissed her lips softly and slowly. She kissed back with the same sweetness he was giving her. He held her against his chest and kissed her temple. She put her head on the croak of his neck and smelled the scent of her warrior like a fragrance, relaxing into his arms. Stark just held her tighter. They stayed that way for some while, too comfortable to break the moment between them. But this time Stark was the one who broke the silence.

"So now we have to figure out a way of get round that problem, huh?"

"That's okay, I'm sure we will find a way. After all, we still got a lot of years ahead of us. Lots and lots of them" Zoey smiled at Stark, beaming with happiness for being able to act normally like before.

"Hmm, I like that trail of thought" Stark gave her a cocky smile and started to give chases kisses into her mouth. "Since we have lots and lots of years, one less hour brainstorming won't damage much our plan" His kisses started to become deeper and hotter. "Right?"

"Yesss" Zoey could only whisper and melt into his kisses.

"Great" He put his arms firmly around her and said "If I have your permission…" Stark picked Zoey up and walked into her room, with others things on his mind. Zoey didn't complain.

* * *

**Well,that's it. Hope you liked. Once again, for any grammar mistake blame me for being brazilian xD**

**I didn't actually planned this piece. I just made it up while writing so if it's kind of confusing, sorry about that. **

**And, you can always help me by reviewing and giving me tips and ideas =)**

**I NEED A BETA-READER xP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, just one question. How come this fic has 34 favorites and only 30 reviews? Come on people! **

**Sorry, I'm just frustrated. You guys keep telling me to write but as I said, I don't have any ideas in the moment and you guys don't even bother to suggest anything. And really, I'm asking for anything. Any idea will help me to write.**

**I was wondering, is that an American thing? Maybe I'm just used to Brazilian Fanficton. I don't know, it may be a culture thing. We have the habit of really reviewing fics, you know? Just saying what we liked or didn't, we are more open with our opinion. We invite criticism, if it's polite and done with the right objective. It helps the author to step up. I don't expect you to start babbling like a brazilian, cause I know we talk way too much, but it would be nice if we could have more interaction.**

**So really, just tell me. Do you want me to do it a happy or sad chapter? On Stark's POV or Zoey's POV or no POV at all? Do you want to happen in any place, like the beach, hospital etc?**

**This fic will be on HIATUS until something shows up and I can write. And if you don't want me to write at all, well, all you have to do is close this page on the X on your top right, and have a nice life.**


End file.
